Why Him?
by TomMaier
Summary: Beastboy has a realization, and can't figure out why she'd only healed HIM


**Why Him?**

He sat pacing in his room, mulling in his own thoughts.

_Why didn't she heal _him_? He broke his Arm! But she'd healed a simple pulled muscle?_

He grew more frustrated while trying to find an answer.

_Sure, they weren't the closest, but she isn't close to anyone..._

He'd barely realised his steps became stomping as his self-frustration grew.

_Why can't I find the answer? That's it! I'm going to ask her!_

Sliding open his door, he stormed right out of his room and towards hers. It wasn't that he was mad at _her_, oh no. But if he didn't get an answer, he knew it'd drive him crazy. Raising a gloved hand to the door, his knocks echoed throughout the empty halls. A slight groan could be heard from the room. Slowly and lazily, her footsteps made their way to the door. He fidgeted impatiently. Soon, the electronic hiss of the door, along with a cool wave of air, washed over him. She rubbed an eye before looking up to see who'd awoken the purple-haired beauty. She groaned upon seeing him.

"Beastboy, it is three a.m. What in the _name_ of Azar could you possibly need right now?" she asked in her usual, though more gravely, deadpanned voice.

"Well, it's just...(sigh)... Remember when Robin broke his arm... and Larry came to help him?" he asked slowly. She nodded. "Well, why didn't _you _heal Robin?" he asked, glad to finally have it out in the open. He could have sworn he'd seen her eyes widen slightly. "Well?"

"Uh...I guess it jus didn't occur to me?" she said, not in an all-to convincing tone.

"Don't give me that!" he shouted in a whisper. "When the Hive handed our butts to us on a platter, you helped me up the tower, _and_ healed my leg as soon as we got here." He grabbed her arm and she gasped slightly. "I _need_ to know. It's driving me_ crazy_!" He grabbed her other arm, now drawing her close. She blushed, heart racing. "I know it's not a big thing, but I haven't been able to sleep all night!" He dropped his gaze to the floor. "I know it's been a long time since it's even happened, but I just want to know." He brought his green eyes up to meet her amethyst ones. "Why me? Huh? Why Mmh-"

He was cut off by a pair of warm lips against his own. His mind took a few moments to process what was going on, but soon, he melted along with her into the deep, passionate kiss. A kiss filled with _years_ of hidden emotion. His hands made his way to her face, hers locking together behind his head. She pulled back slightly, speaking against his lips.

"_That_'s why. You're cocky, arrogant, annoying, and frankly, your jokes are terrible." He looked down slightly. "But..." his ears perked up. "...For some reason, I can't stop thinking about you. I've fallen in love with you and I don't understand why..." She turned away, taking a few steps into her room. She stood facing away from him, gaze to the ground. "I'm not supposed to love you. I'm supposed to _hate_ you. I'm supposed to despise our moments together." She let out a deep sigh. "And yet...no matter how hard I try...I...can't..." He took a step forward. "Don't!" she shouted, holding up a hand, glowing with the dark energy he'd been so accustomed to seeing. "Please...don't" she repeated, in a weaker tone. "I'm not supposed to show my emotions. I've let too much slip already. I shouldn't love."

"Raven, that's enough!" he shouted to her. "Just because you don't _show_ emotion doesn't mean you don't _feel _it." She turned towards him, he stepped forward closing the gap between them. He grabbed her hands in his. "You never should or shouldn't when it comes to feelings. You just..._feel_" he said. He leaned forward again to kiss her, but she hesitated. A moment later, she dove into him, feeling anything and everything she could at the moment. The entire tower's power surged roughly before shorting the circuit. She looked up to him, shame in her eyes. She glanced away. Putting a hand under her chin, he faced her towards him again. "We can work on that" he said with a grin, fang pointing out.

**Tell me what you think. Had this thought pop into my head, and I thought about how it would go down if Beastboy had come to realize this. Please Review.**


End file.
